Call of Duty : BAU Ops
by Longbourn22
Summary: Real life for the BAU team mimicking the video game Call of Duty:Black Ops.  The team hunts and takes down three UnSubs in a ghost town.  Rated M for very bad language.


Don't know where this came from but hey…had to go with the flow…

I am quite hooked on this game, unfortunately, aside from my love of writing CM, and reading CM in fanfic.

And to my beta, HGRHfan35, thank you! You're too cool!

This has a lot of foul languages, so it's rated M.

Disclaimer: I do not own CM or the game Call of Duty: Black Ops.

Please, enjoy!

…

Call of Duty: BAU Ops

.

"Prentiss! Your left, second building!" Hotch waved to her to move to that location he had indicated.

Nodding, she changed direction and saw movement right in the building he had indicated.

"Freeze! FBI! Drop your gun!" She pointed her Glock at the man running.

"Go to hell, bitch!" the man yelled back as he began to open fire with his weapon, an AK-47.

Reflexively, she dove behind a wooden barrel near the doorway as the spray of bullets wheezed past her.

The bullets stopped, Emily rose up and began to run inside, figuring he was hiding in a room to her right. And she had only about two seconds while he changed cartridge.

"Move your legs, Prentiss!" she told herself, her legs pumping as fast as she could.

"I'm gonna get you, bitch! I'm gonna finish your sorry ass and then I'm coming for that ass hole boss of yours!"

"You're not going to get away with it, Troy! We've got you surrounded." She yelled back.

"You're a fucking liar, bitch! Homer and Stan will be here soon, and then we'll finish ya'll."

_You know, I'm getting tired of him calling me bitch!_ Emily gritted her teeth as she hid behind a wall; from where he was yelling, she figured he was only about ten feet from her. The question was, where was he facing?

One way to find out.

She moved quickly out from the wall and dashed across to the other side, she tried to look at where his position was.

Another spray of bullets followed her but luckily, she managed to run to the other side without being hit.

_Prentiss! We heard shots fired, what's going on?_ She heard in her eargear, Hotch's voice.

Whispering into the tiny mike on her wrist, she apprised him of the situation quickly.

_Hang in there; I'm a building away from you._ He told her.

"He's got an AK-47, and a Colt Python pistol."

_Got it! On my way._

"Talking to your boyfriend, bitch? Aw, how fucking sweet!" Troy taunted her.

"Listen Troy! Call me a bitch again and I'm really going to show you one!"

Troy laughed.

Then from a distant, they heard shootings.

Troy laughed raucously again, "Oh! Did you hear those gun fires, back up has just arrived, bitch! Yeah, I ain't afraid of calling you that! Like I'm gonna quake in my boots. Bitch, please!"

Heat radiated from the toes up, Emily decided she had had enough of his attitudes.

Checking that she had an extra clip, she took a deep breath and came out of her hiding place to face him and began shooting.

He was taken by surprise and before he could react, he hit the wall behind him from the shots she was firing at him.

Emily sneered, "Take that, you fucking ass hole! I told you not call me a bitch, now you've gone and made me mad. You don't want to see me mad because then, I'll have to shoot your sorry ass!"

Troy's eyes widened, her words slowly faded, as well as his vision and soon, black.

Troy was dead.

Hotch arrived just in time to watch his agent emptied her clip on that dirt bag they had been chasing for the past two hours.

"Prentiss! Are you okay?" He looked anxiously at her; she had a wild and angry look about her that Hotch was afraid to stand in front of her; she might shoot at him as well.

Emily didn't answer as she kept her eyes at the dead suspect; his chest was bloody and still bleeding as more blood oozed out of several holes, courtesy of Emily's bullets.

Slowly, Hotch reached over and put his hand on hers and lowered her hand and then pried the gun from her.

"Easy, Prentiss. You did okay…just let go of your weapon. Come on, sweetie, he's dead. You got him." He talked to her softly.

Blinking her eyes, Emily turned and saw that it was Hotch standing beside her.

"You're late." She said.

Hotch chuckled. "No, you were early."

Confusion set in, "What?"

"I said to hang in there and wait for me but I see you decided to take care of him alone."

Coming back to reality, Emily glanced at the now deceased Troy and then back at Hotch, "He kept calling me a bitch. You don't know how damn annoying that was."

Hotch grinned, "I'll try to remember to not call you that! I don't want to end up like him." He jerked his head at Troy.

"That bastard deserves to eat every bullet I put into him. He has killed five persons!"

"I know. Come on, Rambo…let's go help the others."

Emily nodded, "Can I have my gun back?"

Nodding, Hotch handed her weapon back to her where she changed the clip and jogged with Hotch who was calling for Derek and Dave; they were staking out by the first building looking out for the other two partners of Troy.

All three men were wanted for the death of two civilians and three police officers in Indian Hills, a town on the outskirt west of Denver, Colorado. These men had killed those two civilians two days ago and the day before in a stand-off which ended badly for the law enforcement. Three deputies were shot and had died immediately while the BAU team was en route.

Hotch was pissed when he found out the police decided to jump ahead of the game after they had asked the FBI for help.

But the blaming game had to wait; by the time the team arrived at the stand-off, it was over with those three suspects on the run.

Two hours later, they found them hiding out in a ghost town nearby. Holly Hills consisted of six large buildings constructed back in the 80s when silver mining was big but the silver found in Holly Hills was only minimal so the denizens fled to another town soon after. Only the big buildings were left of a once booming town.

Hotch and Emily rushed to the other end of the town, to the first big building on the right when one first entered the town. This was the only road in; there was no road out on the other side of Holly Hills which made it easy for the team and the LEOs to keep an eye on them.

Less than a minute later, they ran headlong towards Derek and Rossi; Emily figured Stan and Homer had came back to pick up Troy.

"Stanley Franks! Homer Reynolds! This is the FBI! Drop your weapons and surrender!" The two heard Derek yelling out.

"The Feebs?" They heard a man's voice which sounded a little high pitched. "Hot damn, Homer! Did ya hear that? We must have made the locals a little upset that they had to call the big guns!"

There was loud guffaws followed that. One was low bass.

"Oh hell, Stan-ley," the one called Homer was making fun of Derek's formal address to the two. "Them locals here ain't know how to handle bad 'ol us! Bunch of cowering chickens, if you ask me."

Emily, who had huddled with three deputies behind their cars, saw their expressions when they heard Homer's tirade. Pissed off would be too tame to describe their looks.

Hotch also caught their looks and spoke lowly, "Do not engage them, no matter what they say. Do you understand?"

The older deputy of the three pursed his lips then said, "I'm not about to stand around and take that bull shit! My men worked hard!"

"I know, deputy, but they are just taunting you into firing first and exposing your position."

"Well, I'm not camping here all day while they insult us!" the deputy on the right angrily retorted.

"I know, Grunder," the third deputy nodded his head, "Like playing 'Call of Duty: Black Ops, nobody likes a camper!"

Hotch looked at Emily who shrugged.

The two young deputies saw their looks and Grunder chuckled, "Guess you folks don't have the time for some R&R. Here, we use video games for relaxation. And we play this game Call of Duty: Black Ops. You get to play online with real life folks, most of them women too. And you go around and shoot your enemies. Bragging rights when you scored the most points and winning with your team, and you get to prestige higher. I'm prestige 5..."

"Um…not to cut you off, but let's deal with this very real-life situation, okay?" Emily pointed out towards where Stan and Homer were; near them.

"Sorry, got carried away. Man, I wish I had a Famas or a FN Fal. Now, that's some mean shit weapons to shoot bad guys." Grunder grinned evilly.

The other one shook his head, "No dude, I'll take a G11 any time! I could go to town on that! It got me to prestige 6!"

Despite the gravity of the situation, the two began to laugh.

"You two knuckle heads better shut that down and concentrate here!" The older deputy admonished the two.

Hotch and Emily glanced at each other and shook their heads.

Derek mic'ed into their earplugs, "Hey guys, I see one of them, he's trying to get around the other side of you…shit! Homer is making a move here. I take it they don't know Troy bit the dust, huh?"

Hotch replied to Derek, informing him that they had their sights on Stan.

Emily saw Stan eyeing them from behind a stack of crates. Before she got her gun up, he dashed through, to behind another run down building.

"Oh no you don't!"Emily grumbled as she dashed out of her huddle and gave chase.

"Prentiss! Stop!" Hotch tried to get her attention.

_No time, Hotch. Join me or stay where you are!_ He heard her reply in his earplugs.

_Shit!_ He uttered aloud and began to run after her.

The three deputies looked at each other and with a joined nod; they followed the two FBI agents.

"Grunder, I thought we're gonna camp there?" The youngest deputy huffed as he ran with them.

"Jeb, this ain't Call of Duty! This is real shit! Now fucking stop yammering and run!"

"I hear you!" Jeb replied with a grin and began to outrun the other two.

A moment later, Hotch and Emily heard in the earplugs that Derek and Rossi had apprehended Homer.

In the meantime, Emily who was still a head of the others saw the back of Stan.

She aimed her gun at his lower torso and began to shoot.

"Fuck! Shit!" She saw Stan went down and began cussing as he grabbed his left thigh.

The two FBI rushed quickly to the injured Stan, Hotch kicked Stan's gun out of reach as he read Stan the Miranda rights.

"Fucking hurts!" Stan was still complaining.

The three deputies, wheezing heavily, finally caught up with them and nodded as they grabbed their chests and sides, catching their breaths.

"Dang, Agent Prentiss," Deputy Grunder, still wheezing said, "That's some shooting!"

Stan, wincing with pain, looked up at Emily, "I got shot by some fucking bitch? Fuck you!"

Hotch saw red, bent over as he was about to punch Stan when Emily stopped him, her hand on his arm.

Hotch looked at her, "Prentiss, I'm not going to stand for this rudeness."

Emily shook her head, holding out the handcuffs, bent at her knees, "It's okay. Those words just slide off me. Trust me, I've heard worst."

With a grin worthy of the worst villains of the movies, she looked at Stan and handcuffed him than while staring at him, she smiled, "You know Stan? You can cuss all you want but you lost. You and your dumbass partners are dumber than rocks and that's saying something. You're gonna rot in jail, ass hole." And maliciously, she put her palm on his wound and pressed down.

Stan screamed loudly as he tried to scoot from her. "Fucking bitch!"

"Oh, more? Did you just say to press down more?" Shrugging her shoulders, she pressed down.

Tears rolling down his face in pain, he yelled out, "Ain't you guys gonna stop this bitch?"

Hotch looked at the three deputies who were shaking their heads and laughing, looked down at Stan, "I don't think so. Agent Prentiss has been super nice to you. If I were you, I'd stop calling her names and she just might stop helping you."

Emily smiled, pleased that Hotch was supporting her.

"Fuck ya'll! I'll fucking sue you! And you, you fucking bitch!"

"Aw, he wants more pressure on the wounds." Emily pressed down more, Stan was screaming as if he was led to the guillotine.

At this time, the rest of the team had arrived, curious by the screaming they heard from the other side of the town.

"Look, is Prentiss practicing some medical assistance?" Derek was grinning when he saw what was happening.

Hotch nodded, "Stan seemed to like her medical techniques. He kept begging for more."

Dave was laughing, "Nice going there, Emily."

Finally, Emily released the pressure she was applying and stood up. Stan was still screaming.

"Chicken shit," Emily muttered.

She turned to face the deputies and said, "Here you go, guys, you can have him now. I think he's going to be so worn out by my help that he will be sleeping like a baby all the way to the jailhouse."

The older deputy, Sanders, nodded his thanks and moved to pick up the still screaming Stan.

"Come on, big boy, let's get your leg taken care of and then we'll go to your new home."

Emily, still looking at the other two deputies, said, "By the way, boys, the preferred weapon is the M-16, with a suppressor. More distant, more accurate, more damage done. Gets the enemies all the time. And it got me to prestige level 15. Have a great day, gentlemen."

She walked away from them, towards their SUV.

Hotch, who had followed her, chuckled, "I think you scared those deputies."

"They needed to be. I'm tired of these egotistical men who think they are so much better than…chicks!"

"Well, I don't think of you as a chick."

Emily turned to study him; he really meant it.

"Well, then you're one of the very few." She smiled.

"So, tonight?"

Emily nodded, "Of course. I bet I can top you again."

"We shall see, BadAssFed."

Emily laughed, "That's right, ChiefFed."

As they climbed into their SUV, Derek came running, "Hey, are you guys going to be online tonight?"

They nodded.

Derek grinned, "Good! I've to regain my reputation as top scorer. Not good when BadAssFed kicked my ass all the time!"

Emily leaned over Hotch, "Oh, you're on, ChocolateGod. Hey, is Godsgift on too?"

"Oh, he is. He just asked about you guys too."

Hotch grinned, "Tell him I'm going to kill his Kill/Death Ratio."

Derek shook his head as he moved on to the other SUV where Dave was waiting.

"We on?" Dave asked.

"You betcha, Godsgift! Those two wants to kick our asses!"

"Not likely," Dave chuckled as Derek started the engine and drove out of Holly Hills, Colorado, following Hotch and Emily.

…The End…

.

.

If you've never played this video game available on PC, Xbox360 or PS3, you might be missing out a lot!

Just for your information; Famas, FN Fal, M-16, and G11 are assault weapons used in the game.

Emily's BadAssFed, Hotch's ChiefFed, Derek's ChocolateGod and Dave's Godsgift are made up usernames for the game.

We nerdgamers use very macho names like that!

Thank you for giving this story a chance! I hoped it didn't confuse the heck of you!

And lastly, please review? Let me know if I'm certifiable crazy?

Lizzie


End file.
